Whistle
by PrimMellark12
Summary: Prim doesn't know how to whistle, so Peeta decides to teach her.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a short a oneshot set in Catching Fire after the 74th Hunger Games. There aren't that many Peeta/Prim fanfics out there so I decided to write one myself.

* * *

Peeta's POV

Peace. I have finally found peace. The warm air with a hint of a breeze. The beautiful sunset. I am drifting off to sleep.

She taps me on the shoulder. Primrose Everdeen. I jump to my feet startled.

" Sorry" she says and holds her hands up in defense " I didn't mean to scare you"

" No it's ok Prim" I say trying to catch my breath. I am still uneasy since I came back from the games.

" Ok then I'm going to go now, thanks for the bread, you make for us" she says trying to make this less awkward "It was nice to see you for a change...out of your house"

It's true I have been avoiding the everdeens. Me and katniss haven't been very ... Friendly lately. She is walking back to her house.

"Prim wait" I say "Um would you like to watch the sunset with me"

She looks back at me, " Really? I don't mean to inconvince you"

" I want to get to know my future sister-in -law better"I say, since she will be my sister soon enough.

She walks back and sits next to me on my porch. " It's beautiful" she sighs " I can see why you like them"

" See that muted orange color" I say pointing at it. " That is my favorite color"

" My favorite color is green" she says "It's about the only thing I have in common with my sister"

"Really?" I say surprised " I'm sure you have more things in common"

"Nope" she hesitates. "She's a survivor with that bow and arrow, I look nothing like her, she is beautiful, heck I can't even whistle"

"Wait " I say laughing"You can't whistle?"

She blushes"Nope"

"It's ok" I say and pat her back and ruffle her hair "Your new big brother will teach you"

"Ok brother good luck " she says "And if you pass the test, I will allow my sister to marry you"

"Ok deal" I say and we shake hands.

" Well all you have to do is this" and I demonstrate how to it.

"Now it's your turn" I say

She attempts to whistle like I showed her. She gets it on the first try.

"Yay I did it " she says

" I didn't hear anything" I tease

She frowns and try's again.

" I still don't hear anything" I say

"Well maybe your getting older, and deaf" she says

"You need to whistle in my ear then" I say, "So I can hear you better"

She pouts and comes closer. She whistles into my ear. It tickles.

"Was that better" she whispers

" I think you got it" I whisper back

"Thank you for teaching me" she says " You have done the impossible. You have passed the test"

"Well it wasn't hard" I say

And then she is laughing. I am laughing. The first time in a while. I am in a happy moment, I haven't had one of those for a long time. Our faces are inches apart. She is smiling, and looks happy and beautiful. I move a strand of hair behind her ear to get it out of her face. She looks at me in the eyes puzzled.

" I think it's good that you are not like your sister." I say

"Why is that?" She asks.

I don't answer. Then I do something stupid. I kiss her.

* * *

Well how do you like it. This is my first fanfic. Please review, That would be awesome :)


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank XxXSmiles101XxX for requesting another chapter. That really motivates me to write more. So enjoy.

* * *

" Peeta" Prim says knocking on my door, "Please open the door"

I open my front door and step outside. " Prim, what do you want" I say

She avoids my gaze. I can't blame her, after what I've done. This is the first time she's spoken to my in weeks.

"You have a visitor" she says

"Yea aren't you my visitor" I say playfully

" I meant you have a visitor at my house" she says with a worried expression. " I was sent here to get you"

"Ok then let's go" I say. We walk across the street to her house in silence. When we get there her mother swings open the door.

"There you are" she says also worriedly, "Peeta your visitor is in the study"

"Thanks Mrs. Everdeen" I say with a smile. And walk over to the study.

I wonder who my visitor is. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen look worried. Should I be worried. I hope not.

When I walk in I see that Katniss is sitting down on a chair. When she sees me she runs over and gives me a big hug.

"Peeta!" She says excitedly

I hug her back and look over her shoulder. There sitting behind the desk is someone I never though would be here. President Snow.

"Aww Katniss I'm glad to see you to" I say and then she kisses me.

Normally I would be happy that she's kissing me but I found out it was all a lie. Now that President Snow is here we have to keep up the act.

"Ok lovebirds it's time for you to sit down" president snow says

I lead Katniss to her chair and pull it out for her. She doesn't let go of my hand. Then I sit down.

"First off would you like some tea" president snow says.

"Yes please" I say. Katniss just nods her head. And right away Prim comes in with a pot of tea and some cookies. She looks nervous and still won't look at me.

"How do you drink your tea?" President snow asks.

"Milk and sugar" I say , then he motions to Prim who is still standing there to make it. She hands it to me with a cookie.

" Thank you, Prim, " I say. She nods slightly.

" and you Katniss" snow says

"Just sugar" she says quietly enough for Prim to hear. After she gets the tea. President Snow dismisses Prim.

"Now" he says "What a lovely cookie"

" I made them" I say coolly. He stares at me for a while.

" Let's get down to business" he says, "Drop the act"

"What act?" Katniss says, but her voice cracks.

" I know you to aren't in love" he says

"We are so in love" katniss says

"Yea" I say "What proof do you have other wise"

"Oh I have proof alright" he says with an evil smile. " I know about the kiss"

At that notion katniss jerks her hand away from me. And looks panicked. I almost lose my composure as well. How does he know about my kiss with Prim?

"Here is an interesting video I came across" snow says.

I see katniss in the woods kissing Gale. My mouth opens in shock. Katniss is cowering in her chair not looking at the video.

" I'm sorry" she says to me. I don't respond, I look away to. She is not the only guilty one.

" Oh wait" he says with a smile "Thats not all I have more"

Katniss lifts up her head "More?" She asks, " This only happened once"

He just laughs and looks at me again.

Suddenly I'm getting very nervous. This could only mean one thing. When he shows the video my suspicions are answered. I flinch when I see myself kissing Prim, Katniss sister.

When it is over. I only look at katniss very angry face for a second before her fist knocks me unconscious

* * *

So what did you think? This was originally supposed to be a oneshot but I got a request do write more. So thanks for that. Please review guys :)


End file.
